1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor mats and more particularly pertains to a new modular lighted floor mat for use beneath equipment for providing hands-free light necessary to work on the equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor mats is known in the prior art. More specifically, floor mats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a lighted floor mat system which has a mat with first and second portions and also including a light source being protectively disposed under the first portion with the first portion being designed to represent a logo with the light source shining through the logo and with the light source being coated in polycarbonate resin for protection. Another prior art includes a lighted automotive floor mat including a flexible and durable material for covering the floor of a vehicle and including a plurality of lamps in the fabric of the mat. Also another prior art includes a floor mat having a transparent first sheet overlaid upon a second sheet and sealed about a perimeter edge to define a pocket for receiving advertisements. Yet, another prior art includes modular floor covering units with built-in lighting.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new modular lighted floor mat for use beneath equipment.